The Forgotten
by Luoboo
Summary: Having lost all of her memories before she was 11 years old, Tyler is about to embark on a journey that will lead to romance, confusion, and answers. What will become of her as she finds out about her past as she lives with 6 sadistic vampire brothers?
1. Chapter 1

"Huh? Where am I?" said a confused girl. She looked around and saw that she was in a white room hooked up to a machine. Suddenly a woman comes in with a nurse outfit on.

"My goodness about time you woke up sweetheart. You had us worried!" she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Umm fine. Where am I exactly?"

"Why you're in a hospital sweaty! You were found in the woods unconscious, luckily with no injuries. Do you remember what you were doing in the woods?"

The girl looked at her in bewilderment. "I don't know" she said sadly.

"Well do you happen to remember your name?"

"Oh yeah it's Tyler, Tyler... Tyler... Ty... I-I don't know." Tyler was sad. She remembered some basic things to know but could not remember anything of her past.

"Well what is the last thing you can remember?"

"I can't really remember anything that happened in my life. All I can remember is that I'm Tyler and I am 11 years old. Everything is all a blur. What is going to happen to me?"

"Well Tyler that's where I come in" said a unknown voice. In from the doorway came a lady who looked to be in her 30's with a clipboard in her hand. "Unfortunately we are unable to find your parents or any relatives so at this point your only option is to stay in an orphanage until we can find someone to take you in."

Tyler sat in her bed in shock. She did not understand what was going on or why this was happening to her but one thing for certain, she knew something bad happened and that she would not be seeing her parents any time soon.

NEXT DAY

Tyler was wheeled out of the hospital and was brought to a car where he was to be taken to an orphanage. On the way to the orphanage she wondered how her life would be from here on out. Would she be living in an orphanage her whole life or will someone eventually adopt her and take her is a part of the family. She had no clue.

After some time they finally arrived and the house was surrounded by kids. On the steps she saw a little girl with blond hair and big pink eyes. She was astonished by her beauty and her look of innocence. As she got out the girl came up to her and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Yui, welcome" said the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Tyler said while shaking Yui's hand, "My name is Tyler and I guess i'm gonna be living here for now."

Tyler went inside following the woman in charge of the orphanage with Yui following close behind. The girls entered the office and the woman started to speak.

"Hello Tyler welcome to Sunnyside Orphanage. I'm Miss Takam and I run the show around here. Just a few ground rules: we treat everyone with the same respect here and the better you listen the better you will be around here. Yui if you could show Tyler around and get her all settled in that would be great!"

"Of course Miss Takam, come Tyler."

"I'll see you late Tyler goodbye" and Yui and Tyler started to head upstairs. At the top they were met by a group of girls that started to surround them and Yui started to shake.

"What is it Jodi?" said Yui in a shaken voice.

"What? We only wanted to meet the new girl Yui. You seem to be pretty attached to her already, is she supposed to be your bodyguard?" said Jodi.

"She's not my bodyguard, i'm just showing her around and getting her settled in" Yui said.

"Do you have a name?" Said Jodi, who was a pretty tall girl compared to the two.

"It's Tyler. She's going to be staying here" Yui said abruptly.

"I know she's going to be staying here dummy and I was not talking to you Jodi said and she pushed her down. Listen Tyler around here I'm the cool kid and everyone one in my group is cool. Just saying, if you hang around with her you won't be getting along with anyone around this orphanage. Trust me why not be apart of my group?" She put out her hand for Tyler to take but she only had it smacked away. "Ok don't say I didn't warn you" and she walked away with her group.

Tyler held out her hand for Yui to take and helped her up. Yui looked at her astonished. "Why would do that. You barely even know me and you stuck up for me. She is going to pick on you now just for helping me."

"I don't like bullies! There just stupid people who pick on people just to feel better about themselves when they are just making themselves look worse. Yui I look at you and see a kind and pretty person who does not deserve to be bullied for any reason."

Yui looked at her and tears started to brim up in her eyes. Tyler held out her hands and took Yui into her embrace. "I promise I will never let her hurt you again and any person for a matter of fact."

Hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter! Sorry for it being short. I hope to have longer chapters in the future. Also I know that there were no dia boys I'm this chapter and I'm sorry but just as a heads up they will be introduced next chapter. Until next time I'll talk in to you later!

One extra thing. My spelling and punctuation sucks and I apologize in advance for the future. Don't forget to favorite and review! Incouragement is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It's been a month since I came to the orphanage. Yui and I are best friends no, like sisters and my life is now starting to feel great. There have been a couple of times where Jodi has tried to pick on us but i've been standing up to her along with Yui who seems to be building up some courage. Walking down stairs to meet Yui in the garden I happen across a man in a fancy suit wearing a necklace with a cross on it. He stares at me as if he has known me my whole life. He looked like he was about to talk to me when he was called into Miss. Takam's office. I shook off the thought and ran to the back door to go to the garden where I see Yui pulling weeds from the ground.

"Hey did you grab the seeds from our room?"

"Yeah Yui I got them. Here." I tossed the package of seeds to Yui and went to go fill up the watering can. As I was filling up the watering can I heard some voices and turned around to see Jodi and her crew hiding behind a tree. In closer inspection I heard what they were saying.

"Ok, when Yui is done planting the seeds will run over and ruin all the work she did. Get the plan?"

Jodi was speaking to her goons and before I could go over there and tell them to stop they started to run towards Yui to proceed with their plan. Immediately I ran with all my might towards them and managed to make it there before Jodi and her goons. I stood in between them and the garden that Yui has been trying so hard to fix up. Before I could speak my name was called out. Everyone turned and looked to see that it was Miss. Takam who called out and behind her was the man I saw before walking into the office. With a quick glance Miss. Takam looked at all of us.

"What is going on here" she declared.

I looked over at Jodi and her crew and looked back over at Miss. Takam. If I tell her what was about to happen she would flip and certainly punish Jodi and her gang. Looking back at Miss. Takam I said, "Everything's all right here Miss just letting everyone know to watch out for the garden Yui is making."

Looking at Jodi her face was in shock. I look back at Yui and nod to her to let her know that everything is alright. Miss. Takam clears her throat.

"All right now everyone continue with what they are doing and Tyler I need to speak with you." I nod and walk towards her and the unknown man next to her.

"Is everything alright?" I looked at her and the man next to her.

"Yes everything is. I would like you to meet Mr. Komori. He is going to adopt you.

I stood there in bewilderment. Out of all the kids here I was chosen to be adopted. I'm finally going to leave this place. Mr. Komori stared at me with a smile and a thought occurred to me. "What about Yui?" It took me a second to realise that I said it out loud. I looked up and stared at the two.

"What about Yui? I understand that the two of you are friends but you have been chosen by Mr. Komori to be adopted. You're very lucky Tyler, not many kids your age are able to be adopted. Now go to your room pack your things and say your goodbyes. You will be leaving soon."

I turned around to look at Yui who was finishing up with the garden. I look away with tears in the corners of my eyes. How can I leave Yui, my one and only true friend.

 ***YUI***

Finishing the garden I look over at Tyler who was running back inside the house. Something did not feel right and I look over at Miss. Takama and the man standing next to her. As I looked at the two they seemed to be staring at me which gave me the impression that something is wrong. I quickly get up and run into the house following Tyler. As I got to our room I saw Tyler putting her clothing in her bag.

"Is everything alright Tyler?"

"..."

"Tyler? Whats going on? Who is that man?"

"..."

"Ty-"

"I'm being adopted. We can't be together anymore."

"That's great Tyler i'm so happy for you!"

"What's good about this? I'm leaving my greatest and only friend to go off with a man I don't even know. I don't want to go."

"Tyler what are you saying. This is such a great thing to happen to you especially since you have only been here for a month. And you know what, who says you can't come back to visit me. Just because we're apart doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore."

"It won't be the same though. Yui you are like a sister to me."

"I feel the same way but what if you don't go with this man now? You may never get the chance to be adopted, to actually have the chance to have a real family."

"Your right. This might be my only chance. What about Jodi though? She will definitely pick on you now that i'm out of the picture."

"Everything will be all right. In fact, ever since you've been here you have made me stronger. I can stick up to Jodi." Tyler nodded walked over to me and gave me a big hug. It felt like she wanted to hold on to me so tight that she would not have to leave. She backed away and bent down to pick up her bag. I followed her out. I hope i'm right about what i've just said, I would hate to seem like I lied to Tyler.

 ***Tyler***

I understand what Yui is telling me but I still don't like it. To be apart from the one person you trust and care about, I just can't do that.

Walking down the stairs Mr. Komori and Miss. Takama are waiting for me at the door. This is it, this is the only shot I have to stay together with Yui.

"Mr. Komori it's a great honor for you to adopt me and I am really grateful, but I can't leave Yui. I have only been here for a month and I know it is weird to grow so close to someone in a short time, but to me Yui is like the sister I never had. She means so much to me and I can't just lose her so please sir will you as well adopt Yui? If not I don't know if I can go with you. If it hadn't been for her I don't know where I would have been now."

Mr. Komori looks at me. Will he do it? Will he adopt Yui too?

Mr. Komori turns his head to Miss. Takama. "Miss. Takama I would also like to adopt Miss. Yui here." She nods and they both head back to the office to fill out the paperwork. I look at Yui who has been standing next to me this whole time. "Yui we can stay together! We don't have to separate, we can become sisters have a family!"

"Tyler! I'm so happy! I wanted us to be together but I thought it was more important for you to leave here and have a family." Tears were starting to fall down her cheek and I lean over and give her a hug.

"Nothing can separate us now. We will always be together and we will get through whatever is thrown at us together. This I promise Yui, you are too important to me."

I pull away from Yui when the office door opens. "Congratulations ladies, you are now both Mr. Komori's children! I wish you two the best of luck! Oh Yui that's right now you must pack yourself. Go on ahead and pack and we will wait down here for you."

Yui and I start to head upstairs to go pack her things up and waiting for us at the top of the stairs is Jodi and the girls. As I stare at them they look down at their feet looking guilty. Thats when Jodi speaks up, "Why did you do that, I mean, why didn't you tell Miss. Takama about what we were going to do? You could have told her and you would have gotten your revenge on us because you know we've been so mean to you guys."

I look at them and think about what I am going to say and then I say it. "If I had told her about what you guys would have done what good would that have done? I mean yeah you guys have been acting very nasty to us but why should I act the same? Listen Jodi I don't like how you have treated us especially Yui. When we first meet you wanted me to join your group just so I could hurt Yui's feelings and then when I wouldn't you treated me badly because I actually stood up for her. I might not like you but that does not mean that I would ever want to act like you and try to get revenge. What's the point of getting back at you if it will only make me as bad as you?" With that I continued walking to Yui's room to help her pack up. Maybe what I said could change who they are.

 ***TIME SKIP***

In the car driven by Mr. Komori, AKA our new father, we pull up in front of a church. Me and Yui exchange looks of confusion. "Alright girls this is your new home welcome to my church. Here I am a priest and I hope you two will be on your best behavior while living here because this is the house of god and here we have the greatest respect for him." Opening the door to the church he leads us to our room. "Alright ladies dinner will be down stairs at 6, for now unpack and make yourselves at home. I'm so happy to have such wonderful girls as my daughters." With that he closed the door and left us there to unpack.

"I don't know about this Yui. A priest for a father is a little weird I mean won't he be wanting us to become nuns or something and make us sworn believers of god?"

"Who knows, but this could also be the best thing to happen to us. At least we know that he will be a good father to us and raise us right." I smile at her. She always knows what to say to make everything better.

"You're right I am probably over reacting. At least we get to be a happy family together." Yui smiles and we continue to unpack. I might not remember anything from my past but I can start fresh now and enjoy my new life.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the story! I think I did much better this chapter then the first one but that is to be expected or at least that is what I was expecting. Next chapter Tyler and Yui will definitely be meeting the Sakamaki brothers. I wish I had uploaded this sooner but it took longer for me to write this then expected. Sadly no reviews last chapter but I was not really expecting any since it was a pretty bad chapter. So please review for this chapter and once again I hope you liked it.

Reading over my last chapter I see I had a lot of mistakes. Sorry!:( I also saw that I did not make a disclaimer so here it is for the last chapter and this one. I do not own the Diabolik Lovers story or characters. All rights go to the respected creators. Until next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

7 years later

*TYLER*

 _This whole thing is messed up. The sudden business trip out of the country. And on top of that we have to stay somewhere else. What is father thinking? In the past when he has left, Yui and I were just left at the church. Why does he suddenly want us looked after by a different family. Anyway I'm 17 turning 18 very soon. I can very easily watch after the two of us; Yui is even 17 herself, it's not like she can't watch over herself either. We're supposed to stay with the Sakamakis until father returns to bring us back to the church but he never told us how long it would be. Just last night when he told us this there was something in his eyes like, there was something he was not telling us. After all these years I have grown comfortable to call him my father but he always gives me this feeling like he knows more about me then I do myself. I have still been unable to remember what happened to me before I first woke up in that hospital. Once in awhile I get these feelings like I'm about to remember something but then, it all just disappears like some sort of force is stopping my memories from coming back._

"Is that it, the Sakamaki's home?"

I look up from my train of thought to see Yui staring out the window. I look out as well to see a big old Victorian styled manor with a big iron gate surrounding it. _How rich are these people?_

"Yeah I believe that is their home" I reply. I look up at our taxi driver. "Is that manor our destination?"

"Yes that be it miss though, I don't know why such two young ladies like yourselves would be coming here? I know it is not my business why you two are coming here but, it has been rumored to be a house full of demons. No one steps one foot near this property. I'm a little scared to be here myself to be honest but, a customer is a customer and getting them to their destination is my job no matter the location."

We pull in front of the gate and get out with our luggage. Paying the driver for his service he hands me a card with a number on it.

"Call me for a ride if you ever need to get out of here. I still don't think this is a safe place for you two ladies."

"Ok thank you for the concern but, I think we will be all right." _I don't know why this man is so concerned. It looks like such a beautiful place. Well just to be on the safe side I'll make sure to keep an eye out for Yui._ Turning around the driver calls out to us again.

"I would get inside soon it looks like it will rain any moment now" and with that he finally left.

We walk inside the gates to be put in front of a beautiful fountain. Suddenly the sky rumbled and rain started to fall. We ran to the door with our things only to get slightly wet. I knock on the door three times but no one answers.

"Do you think they forgot we were coming?" I looked at Yui who kept flinching at the sound of the thunder.

"I don't know. They might have not heard over the thunder I'll try again" but before I put my hand to the door, it opened. "Hello? Is anyone here?" _It didn't seem like anyone was here but, how did the door open? The wind? It's a pretty big door though_.

"Ok Yui I want you to stay here and do not move a single muscle alright. I'm going to check everything out and them come back to get you." With that I walked down a hallway to the left.

*YUI*

 _Tyler why do we have to spit up? It's so creepy here. Ahhh. This thunder is really scaring me too. Hmm? On the sofa over there. Is that a guy? Oh maybe he can help us. I know Tyler said to stay here but he can help us_. I walk over to the guy sleeping on the sofa.

"Excuse me? Sir. I know you're asleep but could you help me and my sister?" I touched his hand and it was ice cold. "Your ice cold what about your pulse? Oh no he's not breathing I have to call an ambulance." I pull out my phone and start dialing till it was snatched out of my hand.

"Ahhh! You're so loud. How dare you wake up ore-sama. Now stick out your neck and submit to yours truly."

Suddenly this guy pulls me down and is on top of me. He bends down his head and starts to lick my neck.

"Ahhh get off me! Some one help, Tyler!"

*TYLER*

 _I don't feel right leaving Yui behind like that. It's for the best though if something were to happen to her I could never forgive myself. I wonder where these people are? I would think I would find someone by now._ I appear to be in a library but I have this feeling like I have been here before. I touch a book and suddenly an image flashes before my eyes.

 **Vision**

There are 5 little boys and 1 little girl. They appear to be at an age range of 6 to 8. Playing some sort of game the blonde haired boy seeks and chases the others. Another boy with dark black hair is sitting at a table reading a book with a very annoyed expression.

"Cut that out. This is a library not a playground. Take these matters outside in the garden" said the boy with the book.

The boy with very red hair speaks up, "Stop being a killjoy. Lighten up a bit and come join us." The others smile and nod their heads.

"I have no reason nor time to be playing now. I'm studying like the rest of you should be doing. Now leave and go outside" the boy with glasses said looking back down at his book again.

"It's raining outside. We can't play out there now" the little girl finally speaks up. Putting down his book, he looks out the window to find what the girl says to be true."Where else are we supposed to play? Com'on, come play with us."

With a slight blush in his cheeks he stands and closes his book. "Well I suppose it will be alright as long as I supervise the game and make sure nothing gets ruined in here. Although I would rather be reading my book i'll join if that makes you happy."

The little girls looks at him with the biggest of smiles and takes his hand and brings him over to the others.

 **End of vision**

 _What? What was that? That girl and those boys. They seem familiar, do I know them? That can't be, I have never seen them in my life._

"Ahh!"

 _Yui! She's in trouble! I have to help her._

*NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW*

Tyler leaves the library and heads back to the front door of the house and sees Yui is not there. Frantically she looks all around in the hopes to find her. To her right she sees Yui on a sofa underneath some guy. Tyler runs over and pulls the sexual harasser off of Yui.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Ahh! What does it look like, i'm about to enjoy my meal. Now back off and it will be your turn next."

"No way in hell am I letting you feast of my sister!" With that tyler pulls Yui off the sofa and keeps her behind her back.

"Chichinashi, ape here is your sister? You two look nothing alike."

"Our situation does not matter to you now back off we're, wait. Did you just call her chichinashi and me ape? Oh we are so out of here. Come on Yui."

"What is with all of the ruckus? Ayato I don't know how many times I must explain this but you are to take your private matters to your room." Behind Tyler and Yui was a tall man with black hair and glasses who looked very cleaned up.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Tyler still on alert.

"There is no need for introductions here come to the living room at once so we can discuss the real issue at hand, which is who are you and why are you here."

Tyler was not sure to trust this guy but, he seemed to be better than the guy, Ayato or whatever, who just assaulted Yui.

* * *

In the living room sat Tyler and Yui along with the two guys they have just meet.

"Would one of you please tell me your names and explain to me why you are here. It is important to be quick and just get to the point so we can deal with the two of you in the right manner" spoke the guy with glasses.

"Well i'm Tyler and this is Yui and we were sent here by our father to be looked after until he returns home."

"I have not heard of two women who will be staying with us, Ayato explain this to me."

"What? How should I know? Chichinashi you never said you would be staying here."

"That's because you were on top of me before I could explain my situation."

"Hmp, whatever."

"Oh what do we have here? I thought I smelled a human girl here. Turns out there are two, even better." Out of nowhere a voice emerges and all eyes are on a male with red brown hair wearing a fedora located on the second floor. "Yum you taste so good I would really like to try some." In a quick instant the male was suddenly next to Yui with his tongue placed on her neck. In the next moment another male with purple hair holding a teddy bear is next to Yui also liking her neck.

"Ahh you smell so sweet, yum, you taste good too."

"Laito, Kanato that's no way to greet someone you've just meet."

"But Reiji wouldn't you want to try something that smelled so sweet!" he said squeezing his teddy bear tighter.

"Oi! Yours truly saw her first and will be her first everything!"

"Hey cut it out freaks. Get away from her!" shouted Tyler.

"Stop calling yourself yours truly. It's very annoying."

"Ahh, I know thats you Subaru. Show yourself!

"Over here stupid. Tsk why are humans here? You have disturbed my sleep."

"How did you get in here?" asked Yui.

"My question first" says Subaru as he slams his fist in the wall leaving a hole behind.

"Will someone please just explain why these girls are here?" Reiji said while lifting up his glasses.

"Are you the girls he mentioned about?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Shu do you know about chichinashi and ape?"

"Maybe" said the sleepy voice again.

"Don't "maybe" me. I would like an explanation" Kanato asked.

"He called the other day and said that two girls from the church will be coming and will be staying with us so treat them with respect."

"What? So chichinashi and ape are to be the prospective brides?" Ayato said standing up.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride" Laito added.

"Oh right, he also said not to kill these two."

"Oh, that means we are going to have a veryyyy long relationship with these two" Laito said.

"Well it appears that there is no misunderstanding so allow us to introduce our selves. That over there is eldest son Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato."

"Next time you won't get away."

"Kanato..."

"Please let me sample you again some time."

"Laito."

"Nice to meet you, bitch- chan and bitch- chan two."

"And the last son, Subaru."

"Tch, what a waste of time."

"Woah! We did not sign up for this shit." Tyler says in a stance.

"There has to be some mistake. I'm going to call father. Wait, where is my phone?"

"Looking for this phone chichinashi?" Ayato says holding her phone up.

"Hey that's mine give it back." She goes over to Ayato to retrieve her phone back when Subaru takes the phone out of Ayato's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Yui.

"This" he says and he breaks the phone with one good squeeze. "Get lost"

"Why would you do that?"

"Now now bitch- chan the two of you are going to become good friends with us so there is no need to have a phone, right?" he says with his hands on her shoulders.

"I have been feeling kind of peckish lately" Kanato says leaning into Yui.

"Tell me about it. You smell so delicious little bitch." Before Laito could take a bite Yui pulls away from his grasp and falls on the floor getting a little cut on her knee. All 6 eyes fall on her with the look of hunger.

"V- vampires! Take this!" Pulling out her useless cross she holds it up for defence.

"Honestly. Did you really think that would work on us. Silly lies humans write about us like crosses, garlic and sunshine are all idiotic things you humans assume about us." Reiji looks at Yui with a displeased look.

Yui held a face of pure terror. Backing away from the group she heads straight out the doors of the living room.

"What deplorable manners she has. I hope you are not as bad as her" Reiji says looking up at Tyler.

"Well no offence but if you didn't freak her out so much she would not have left so suddenly" Tyler snarks right back at Reiji.

"Ape, you're not scared?"

"Of you guys, not really. I'm just worried about Yui around you guys. Until I can get us out of here none of you will touch her, fangs and all." Tyler turns her back on the vampires when Reiji speaks again.

"Whether you like it or not we are vampires. We need blood and when we want it we will have it. Humans are only useful for the blood they have" Reiji answers back.

Turning around Ayato, Kanato and Laito were gone only leaving the other three. "Well then I think we are going to have a problem then. If you excuse me." Looking back at the door Tyler leaves the remaining Sakamaki brothers behind.

Following her feelings Tyler runs up stairs to find Yui. Running down several hallways Tyler finally comes across a room with a broken lock on the floor. Peeking inside she sees Yui on the floor with many books surrounding her.

"Yui are you alright." crouching down she inspects Yui like she is a helpless child.

"I'm fine it's just this diary. It's written by father."

 **Diary**

 _Fulfilling my promise I have taken Tyler under my care as my own daughter just as you have asked. While at the orphanage I met another girl around Tylers age. I do not know what it was but she seemed powerful in some sort of way so I also took her in. Already I have grown a strong fatherly bondage with these girls but I have no right. Tyler is your daughter and it should be you raising her. If not for this curse you would be a loving happy family. I'm so sorry my friend,_

 _Komori_

"Father knew my real dad? About what happened to me? But why would he not tell me? I have to contact him immediately". Getting up she found they were surrounded by the vampire brothers.

"Honestly, out of all rooms the two of you could end up in you chose this one. I guess i'll have to fit a new lock on this door" Reiji says adjusting his glasses.

"Fufu how did you two get in here?" Laito said with lustful eyes.

Tyler looks at Yui with the same question on mind. "How did you get in here Yui? When I walked in there was a broken lock on the floor."

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention when I ran in here."

"Ahh enough talk. I'm hungry. Chichinashi give me your blood."

"Yum! I would like to try some too" joined Laito.

"I am quite thirsty too" said Kanato.

The three brothers crouched down and start to torment Yui. Tyler immediately goes down to try and pry Yui free but the three brothers won't let up. As this goes on Reiji starts to speak.

"The two of you will be staying with us now which means you must follow the rules. If you try to escape severe consequences will fall upon you."

"Ahh just tell them the truth" Subaru buts in, "if they try to leave they will be dead."

Suddenly a loud crash is heard and all eyes are turned to Shu.

"Sorry, I knocked it down by accident" Shu said not giving a care about the world.

Tyler took this chance and pulled Yui up from the brothers only to have her faint from exhaustion in her arms. Picking Yui up bridal style, Tyler looks around at the brothers only to have her eyes land on Shu.

"Shu- kun can you show me to our rooms?" Tyler asked in a quiet voice.

All of the brothers look at Shu knowing that he would not do it, but to their eyes they start seeing Shu leave out the door with Tyler following behind. They all stand there astonished. Shu, the laziest guy in the world, is moving to do something that he was asked. The one most surprised was Reiji.

 _Why would that deadbeat do something that involved physical movement especially to do something for someone he just meet,_ Reiji thought. With that Reiji and the other brothers leave and return back to their rooms.

*TYLER AND SHU*

Following close behind Shu, Tyler continues to carry Yui bridal style. After a walk down a long dark hallway Shu finally stops in front of a door.

"This is her room" Shu says as he opens the door. "Your room is across the way." Tyler walks in and places Yui on the bed under the covers while Shu stands by the door. Tyler takes Yui's cross and puts it on her dresser. She then pulls up a chair to Yui's bed and takes a seat. "You're not going to your room?"

Tyler looks up and smiles, "No i'm going to stay here and keep an eye on her. Thanks for help especially when you knocked that frame over."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I did nothing for you, I simply just wanted to stop all the noise." With that, Shu leaves closing the door behind him.

Tyler looks over at Yui. "I promise that I will protect you. No one will touch you. Even if I have to stay, I will get you out of here." Slowly she started to nod off and drift into sleep not knowing that a certain Vampire was listening to everything.

*NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW*

Shu flashed in and stood there staring at Tyler.

 _Why did I do tha_ t, he thought. _She is a mere human, nothing but food to me and yet I knocked that frame over to help her and her sister._ Carefully, Shu picks Tyler up and flashes to her room. He gently puts her on the bed and pulls the covers over her. Suddenly a feeling of slumber overtakes Shu and he gets in bed on the other side of Tyler.

* * *

Hey guys! Happy Halloween on November 1st! Originally I was supposed to upload this on the 31st but things happened and I did not get the chance to. I finally uploaded another chapter. I am really proud of this one and I hope you like it too. This is my longest chapter so far right now with a total of 17 pages.

Who are these boys in Tyler's vision and whose voice was that in her dream? What is with Shu? Please like, follow and comment on the story. All rights go to the respectful owners. Until next time!


End file.
